


In the Right Measure

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Murasakibara owns a café, Kuroko is a painter, and Kagami is a cook with a crush. Himura and Nijimura are lawyers,</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Right Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ccp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccp/gifts).



> shoutout to cc for starting me down rarepair hell

Murasakibara Atsushi is, at 23, the proud owner of his very own small café. He’s not exaggerating when he calls it tiny, and hence spends more time slouching about the kitchen cooking up a storm rather than manning the front. 

‘This isn’t very small at all, Murasakibara-kun,’ Kuroko says. ‘You’re just very big.’ He’s been Atsushi’s first supporter from day one, and spends most of his time as a children’s book writer and artist doodling and painting in the shop. It gives the place a quaint feel, Atsushi finds, and is glad for Kuroko’s company.

He hands Kuroko an upside-down lava cake with the hot chocolate middle bubbling up through the broken bottom. ‘This one came out ugly, so you can have it on the house.’

‘Thank you,’ Kuroko says politely, and the bell above the door to the shop chimes as two people walk in.

Atsushi does not believe in fate. He believes in the consistence of food, the unflappable certainty that if one soaks homemade savoiardi in espresso and Kahlua and layers the bottom of a pan with it, what it is is a reliable, delicious base for a tiramisu.

But there is a beauty standing in his shop, laughing gently at a joke his friend made, and Atsushi feels the first flutterings of a crush.

‘What’ll it be?’ Kagami asks, wiping his hands on a clean handkerchief. If there’s one worker Atsushi believes in, it’s Kagami. Though the shop is meant chiefly for sweet things, Kagami whips up mean savouries that even Kuroko can’t resist. The only downside is Kagami’s huge and disappointingly obvious crush on Kuroko.

‘Oh, I’d like... Taiga?’

Kagami’s eyes bulge comically. ‘ _Tatsuya_?’ He vaults over the counter-- what the fuck, Kagami, what if it fucking breaks-- and hugs Beauty. ‘It’s been too long! Himuro Tatsuya, in the flesh!’

Himuro pats Kagami on the back before drawing back to look Kagami in the face. ‘It’s been three months.’

‘Long enough for brothers to be apart,’ Kagami says heartily. ‘The office finally brought you back?’

Himuro nods. ‘We solved the bad debt in the Osaka branch and we’re back for good. This is my colleague, Nijimura.’ Kagami eyes Nijimura up before shaking his hand.

‘How do you do? I'm Kagami Taiga.’ 

Nijimura smiles politely. ‘Your older brother here was a great help to us during the crisis.’ They mill around awkwardly until Himuro reminds Nijimura that they need to get a move on, and bids Kagami goodbye.

'I'll come see you again soon, Taiga,' Himuro says. He smiles at Atsushi. 'You, too.'

Kuroko stares until they leave the shop.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. I can also be found on [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
